


Młody smok na dorobku

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug nie myślał o ataku na Erebor, dopóki nie odbył pewnej rozmowy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Młody smok na dorobku

Smaug spał w jaskini na kupce złota. Jaskinia była dość długa, ale akurat tak wysoka, że mógł się w niej wyprostować, a złota było akurat tyle, by nie musiał kłaść brzucha na gołej ziemi. Nie było to mieszkanie godne smoka, zwłaszcza takiego jak Smaug, ale jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma. Smaug był dużym, ale ciągle jeszcze młodym smokiem na dorobku i na razie miał tylko tę jaskinię. Poprzednio należała do zbójców, którzy z jakiegoś powodu uparli się mieszkać akurat w tej okolicy. Smaug nie był pewien, czy byli tak zdesperowani, czy po prostu tak głupi, i mało go to obchodziło. Pewien był tylko tego, że smakowali całkiem nieźle, jak na zbójców oczywiście, i że ich kryjówka bardzo mu się przyda. Przynajmniej miał gdzie drzemać.  
Ktoś wszedł do jaskini. Nieproszony gość stąpał tak cicho, że inny smok może by się nie obudził, ale Smaug był, jak już powiedziano, młodym smokiem na dorobku i dlatego spał czujnie. Ciągle prześladowały go koszmarne wizje złodziei, którzy próbują mu zabrać z trudem uciułane złoto, więc nie pozwalał sobie na głęboki sen. Gdy Smaug zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam w jaskini, udał, że wciąż śpi, ale zaczął węszyć. Oczywiście mógłby od razu otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć intruza, ale lubił zgadywanki, a obcy jakoś nie wydawał się szczególnie groźny. Kim mógł być nieproszony gość? Smaug zignorował wonie typowe dla długiej wędrówki, jak kurz i pot, i skupił się na tych, które mogły zdradzić tożsamość intruza. Obcy pachniał lasem, ale nie wesołym, zielonym lasem, po którym biegają sarenki, tylko raczej ponurym, nieco stęchłym. Pachniał też zamożnością, drogimi materiami. Smaug nie interesował się tkaninami, nie miał z nich żadnego pożytku, ale potrafił rozpoznać te najwyżej cenione. Wywęszył też, że intruz, chociaż w tej chwili nie miał przy sobie złota ani kamieni, niewątpliwie musi posiadać jakieś skarby. Smok jeszcze raz wciągnął powietrze. Poczuł woń dumy, szczególnego rodzaju dumy z własnego istnienia, poczucia, że jest się kimś wyjątkowym, wybranym. Tylko jeden rodzaj istot pachniał w ten sposób. Starsze Dzieci Eru, że też ich Melkor nie wytłukł.  
Smaug miał już pewność, że nieproszony gość jest elfem, i to możnym elfem. Zagadką pozostawało, po co właściwie przyszedł. Ludzie czasem próbowali zabijać smoki dla chwały, a krasnoludy robiły to dla bogactw, ale elfy zwykle szukały chwały w inny sposób, a żółte złoto, podstawa każdego smoczego skarbca, było dla nich zbyt pospolite. Elfy kochały świetliste kamyki, im rzadziej spotykane, tym lepiej. Z ich powodu były gotowe wojować z samymi Valarami. Gdyby Smaug miał takie świecidełka, spodziewałby się ataku elfów, tak się jednak składało, że nie miał. I dlatego się dziwił.  
Smok otworzył oczy. Węch go nie mylił. W jaskini rzeczywiście stał elf, jasnowłosy, bogato odziany, i uważnie patrzył na Smauga, jakby oceniał jego siły. Smok poczuł się urażony, nie na tyle, by od razu zabijać, ale na tyle, by porządnie nastraszyć. Wstał ostrożnie, by nie uderzyć głową w strop jaskini, po czym błyskawicznie zbliżył się do intruza i kłapnął mu zębami tuż przed nosem. Smaug musiał oddać elfowi sprawiedliwość – drań nawet nie drgnął, chociaż niewątpliwie zaczął się pocić ze strachu. Najwyraźniej wiedział, że smoki lubią pokonwersować z ofiarami, więc na razie nie musi uciekać.  
Stali tak blisko siebie, że smok słyszał bicie serca nieproszonego gościa.  
\- Jeszcze nie widziałem tak bezczelnego złodzieja, jak ty – odezwał się Smaug.  
\- Nie jestem złodziejem – odparł z godnością jasnowłosy i lekko się ukłonił. – Przyszedłem tylko złożyć ci wizytę.  
\- Wizytę? – Zdziwił się smok. Smoki nie składają ani nie przyjmują wizyt, chyba że chodzi o wizyty z ogniem i mieczem. – I czego się właściwie spodziewasz? Że ci herbaty zaparzę?  
\- Spodziewam się, że porozmawiamy. Jak władca z władcą.  
Smok przypomniał sobie wszystkich elfich władców, o których słyszał, i dopasował poczynione obserwacje do imienia.  
\- Wiem, kim jesteś. Jesteś Thranduil, król elfów z Mrocznej Puszczy – powiedział Smaug. Użył tej nazwy z czystej złośliwości, podejrzewał bowiem, że nieproszony gość jej nie lubi. – Jedyne, czego nie wiem, to dlaczego tytułujesz mnie władcą. Czyżbyś przypuszczał, że takie pochlebstwo kupi ci życie?  
\- Przypuszczam, że zechcesz zmienić pusty tytuł w rzeczywistość – odparł elf. – Jesteś wielki. Jesteś potężny. Można cię śmiało uznać za największą plagę tego świata. Dlaczego zadowalasz się tą jaskinią? Nie jest ciebie godna. Stać cię na więcej, o wiele więcej. Mógłbyś zostać królem, gdybyś tylko zechciał.  
Smoki zwykle lubią komplementy. Smaug słuchał chciwie, był bowiem młodym smokiem na dorobku i wizja siebie samego w roli króla bardzo mu się podobała. Przeczuwał jednak podstęp.  
\- A jakimż to królestwem miałbym władać według ciebie? Czyżbyś się znudził swoją zapleśniałą puszczą i chciał ją oddać mnie?  
\- Och, nigdy by mi nie przyszło do głowy, by komuś takiemu jak ty zaproponować spłachetek lasu. Znam inne królestwo, jak stworzone dla ciebie. Skarbce tak wielkie, że nie zabraknie ci miejsca, choćbyś nawet jeszcze wyrósł i przewyższył Ankalagona Czarnego, a tak pełne, że mógłbyś się nie tylko położyć na złocie, ale i nim okryć. Byłbyś złotym smokiem, najbogatszym smokiem, jaki kiedykolwiek żył w Śródziemiu. Mógłbyś zanurkować wśród monet i drogich kamieni, lśniących niczym gwiazdy.  
Elf wydawał się rozmarzony, gdy to mówił, i Smaug też zaczął marzyć. Tak, to byłaby piękna przyszłość… Pozostawało tylko dowiedzieć się, dokąd właściwie musiałby się wybrać.  
\- I gdzie są te skarby, które na mnie czekają?  
\- Całkiem blisko, w Ereborze, na północ od Długiego Jeziora. Na razie znajdują się w rękach twych naturalnych wrogów, krasnoludów, ale ty sobie z nimi poradzisz. Karły zrobiły się gnuśne, zadufane w sobie i nie wierzą w żadne ostrzeżenia. Możesz je zaskoczyć, pokonać i przepędzić.  
Entuzjazm smoka trochę się zmniejszył. Wizja wciąż była kusząca, tak, ale co innego walczyć ze zbójcami w jaskini, a co innego zaatakować krasnoludzkie królestwo. Oczywiście Smaug był pewny siebie i wierzył we własne siły, ale dobrze dowodzona krasnoludzka armia mogłaby zagrozić nawet jemu. W dodatku smokowi wydało się, że gdy elf wypowiedział nazwę „Erebor”, w jego głosie było słychać nienawiść. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie opowieści o niechęci elfów do krasnoludów, jakie słyszał, i zrozumiał, o co chodzi Thranduilowi.  
\- Przejrzałem cię! – Ryknął, jednocześnie rozniecając płomienie w swych trzewiach. – Nienawidzisz króla krasnoludów i chcesz się go pozbyć moimi szponami! Znieważasz mnie! Chcesz zrobić ze mnie swoje narzędzie, narzucić mi swoją wolę, ale to ci się nie uda! Smok nie jest niewolnikiem!  
Elf rozsądnie nie próbował dalszych pertraktacji i pobiegł w stronę wyjścia. Smaug zionął ogniem. Nie był pewien, czy trafił intruza, ale jakoś nie chciało mu się go ścigać. Niczego przecież nie ukradł, poza tym i tak już raczej nie wróci.  
\- Impertynent – mruknął smok, układając się znów na swojej kupce złota. – Też wymyślił! I może jeszcze chciałby jakieś kamyczki z mojego nowego skarbca. Już ja ich znam, tych elfów! Nic, tylko świetliste kamyczki. Jakby złoto nie było dość dobre.  
Smok zamknął oczy i zaczął dumać, a im bardziej bił się z myślami, tym bardziej one wygrywały. W słowach elfa była przecież słuszność. Ta jaskinia była za mała i za licha dla Smauga. Najwyższy czas rozejrzeć się za czymś większym, prawdziwie godnym jego osoby, inaczej stanie się pośmiewiskiem wśród smoków. Zdobycie Ereboru będzie wymagało wysiłku, no ale kto powiedział, że w życiu jest zawsze łatwo? Tak, Smaug już wiedział, że zdobędzie Erebor, ale na własnych warunkach i kiedy jemu będzie to pasowało.


End file.
